Nightmares Can Come True
by yodawithagreenlightsaber
Summary: This is my second J&L fic. It is about Lily having nightmares about James death. Please R&R.


"Lily?" Elizabeth walked up to her best friend.  
  
Lily looked up with red eyes and a tear stained face. She knew what her friend wanted. She couldn't do it. Not now. She wasn't ready to do this yet. She wasn't ready to say goodbye.  
  
Lily made an atemp to stand up, but failed when she fell back into her chair.  
  
"You know it's your turn." Elizabeth said looking around.  
  
"Elizabeth you know i'm not--" Lily's voice broke,"--ready to say goodbye to James."  
  
***  
  
Lily opened her eyes onlying to see that James was staring back at her.  
  
"Lil, did you have a bad dream?" Asked James staring into her bright green eyes.  
  
"James your ok,"wispered Lily.  
  
"Of course why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Just never mined, as long as your ok."  
  
"Ok.Well, are you going to get up with me?"  
  
"Yes," replied Lily kissing James softly on the lips.  
  
"So, you want to play?" Said James kissing Lily with fire and passion.  
  
"With you? But your too rough," complained Lily playfully.  
  
"I love you Lily," declared James for the hundredth time since they got married.  
  
They had got married about a week before.The wedding was beautiful. Almost their whole familes were there, except James's father who was killed a month before his youngest sons wedding.  
  
The death of James father came to a surprise to everyone, everyone that is except James. James knew for years his father would die because of the life he was leading.  
  
His father was pro. seeker for the Oxford Octagons. He was one of the best to ever walk on a quidditch pitch, but playing pro. quidditch was like planning your own funeral. Bludgers were the most deadly part of quidditch and that was what happened to James's father.  
  
It was a beautiful day in Oxford and the Oxford Octagons were facing the Chudley Cannons for the quidditch world cup. The ref. blew the whistle and the last game of Jason Potters life began. It went on like a normal quidditch match.The Octagons were leading 160 to 100. The Octagons chaser, Holly, had the quaffle. She was speeding towards the huge gold ring to put the quaffle in the hoop when suddenly Jason spotted the switch. He sped towards it with all his speed. The switch was getting closer and closer to the ground when suddenly the switch turned but Jason was going to fast and hit the ground. Everyone landed and ran towards him. The mediwizards ran towards him, but everyone was too late. Jason was dead.  
  
James remembered his father as he held his red headed wife in his arms.  
  
"Lily? Are you ready to get up?" Wispered James as he came out of his daydream.  
  
"I guess," said Lily sleepily.  
  
"Ok. I will go start some breakfast?"  
  
"No, I will cook it. I want you to lie down," said Lily looking at James as she got out of the huge king sized bed.  
  
James was lying in bed thinking about the things in his life. Lily, his mom, and his friends.  
  
Suddenly James fell into a short day dream. His father was looking around a quidditch pitch. James reganised this match. It was the one in which his father was killed. His father dived. He had spotted the switch, but bludgers were following him. They looked like they had a spell on them. Suddenly the bludgers hit James's father. Jason was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
James slipped out of the day dream quickly after relizing the truth about his father. He had been murdered.  
  
James started to think about all the people that could have killed him, there wasn't many, because everyone liked Jason Potter.  
  
James rolled over and looking out the window of the bedroom that he and his wife shared. They had been hoping for the longest time for a child. They had only been married a week, but they had been together since their Hogwarts years. They had met in 1st year, but weren't interested in each other until almost the end of 5th year. James had asked Lily to the end of the year ball and Lily had excepted the invition.  
  
After the ball Lily had told James how much fun she had had and to call her on a muggle phone. Her number was (485) 960-5839. She lived in Devon, England with her parents.  
  
James on the other hand lived in Oxford, England with his parents. He didn't have a muggle phone so she owled her.  
  
"James, honey? How would your like your eggs?" Yelled Lily from the kitchen.  
  
"Boiled or however you feel like cooking them, dear." Replied James.  
  
"Ok. Well come out here and help me. I know I told you to stay in bed, but I need help now."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Lily is something wrong?"  
  
"Maybe." 


End file.
